goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Tisiphone Edge
A Tisiphone Edge is a Light Blade-class weapon found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is acquired as a rare drop from a Cruel Dragon at Islet Cave in The Lost Age. It is bought for 23,000 coins while its resale value is 17,250 coins. It also rivals the best staff Lachesis' Rule. Basic Description The Lost Age The Tisiphone Edge carries a non-elemental attack rating of 178. This blade has the Unleash effect Vengeance, which activates at a rate of 35% (which is standard) and converts the attack into a Venus-elemental attack with 71 extra damage points added, and the effect may either multiply the attack's strength by 1, 2, or 3 (at a rate of 30%, 20% and 50% respectively). When Vengeance multiplies the attack strength by 3, it actually does more damage to an opponent than Megiddo does to the same opponent, because when the attack strength is multiplied by 3, the extra damage points are multiplied as well, thus with the multiplier, Vengeance at x3 multiplier adds 213 extra damage points in addition to tripling the base physical attack. The weapon's unleash depicts a horned woman with a longbow appearing from off-screen to the right, where she proceeds to fire a rapid volley of giant arrows at an enemy before disappearing again. Like the Masamune and Excalibur, you will know if damage was multiplied because of how many arrows the opponents gets hit with. The Tisiphone Edge, as a Light Blade-class item, can be wielded by Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Felix, Jenna, and Piers. Dark Dawn In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the Tisiphone Edge gets the addition of three unleashes, two of them Jupiter-based: Vorpal Slash, Combat Dance, and Light Surge. Vorpal Slash is a Jupiter-based unleash that increased damage done by 16 points, and hits all adjacent enemies. Combat Dance is a non-element unleash that multiplies damage done by 1.5. Light Surge is a Jupiter-based unleash that not only increases damage done by 51 points, but may delude the opponent as well. In Dark Dawn, as a Light Blade, it can be wielded by Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Amiti, Eoleo, and Himi. Analysis The Lost Age The Tisiphone Edge is arguably one of the game's best weapons, potentially dealing massive damage that rivals the unleash effects of the game's other "ultimate" weapons, the Sol Blade and the Excalibur. It would not be a bad idea to provide multiple Tisiphone Edges to party members wherever they do not have Excaliburs and the Sol Blade available. As a Venus elemental attack, Tisiphone Edge's Vengeance is especially strong on a Venus Adept, so one may want to give it to the Venus Adept that does not have the Sol Blade equipped. However, it is extremely hard to get from the Cruel Dragons at Islet Cave, unless you use the Random Number Generator method provided below. Dark Dawn The Tisiphone Edge is still a rare item-drop, but since there are no known RNG methods, the chances of getting it are slim. Even if you were to get it, it is not as powerful as it was in The Lost Age, since Vorpal Slash and Light Surge do not multiply damage. However, it would still be a powerful weapon nonetheless. It is a good weapon for Himi, especially in the Ninja Class series, where she gets more attack power, and the alignment of Jupiter to get more damage out of the weaker unleashes. It is also good for Karis, but the Verdant Sword and the Sagittarius Bow, although weaker in base power, are a bit more consistent than the Tisiphone Edge with their damage multipliers. Getting the Tisiphone Edge The Lost Age The Tisiphone Edge is very hard to acquire, and in order to gain one, you must kill a Cruel Dragon, preferably with a Mars Djinn as it quadruples the chance. There are also ways to get a 100% chance of getting the Tisiphone Edge, the most common looking like this: Note: Make sure none of your party members are afflicted by any status ailments. This includes haunt, poison and curses. (Do not wear any cursed equipment.) - All 4 characters should be in their base class (all Djinn of their own innate element), or the Djinn unleash might not net you the item. - The accompanying enemy must not die until you are ready to do the Djinn unleash. The enemy whose item you want to get must not die until the Djinn unleash. - Whatever happens after the Djinn kills the enemy does not matter, so long as you win the battle. Once you enter the long hallway, save, and do a hard reset. (Just flick the on/off switch off, and back on again). Run around until you encounter your first monster. If it is a Cruel Dragon, and another monster (but preferably not a Wonder Bird, as it will mess up this method), continue. If it is not, do another hard reset, and try again. The Adept who attacks third MUST attack with an OFFENSIVE Mars Djinni for the following method to work. TURN 1 Sheba: Storm Ray. Felix: Quake Sphere. Jenna: Flare Wall. Piers: Glacier. *The monsters should not attack this turn, as you get the first strike when using a hard reset. TURN 2 Sheba: Storm Ray. Felix: Quake Sphere. Jenna: Unleash your Mars Djinn (preferably Shine) on Cruel Dragon. Piers: Attack the other monster. This should give you a Tisiphone Edge. (NOTES: -If you get a duo of a Cruel Dragon and a Druj, and you reverse this so you unleash the Mars Djinni on the Druj, you will instead get the Berserker Band. -Psynergies that affect your entire party (Aura and Wish series, High Impact, etc.) can also be used, but group healing Psynergies are the equivalent of two area Psynergies. This can be used to your advantage in certain situations, such as if your Mars Adept does not attack third. For example, if your party is Sheba, Jenna, Felix and Piers (in order of agility), you can have Jenna cast Aura in addition to the other three area Psynergies during turn 1, then on turn 2 continue the battle as normal, having Sheba cast an area Psynergy and Jenna unleash her Mars Djinni. -If there is a Wonder Bird in the party with the Cruel Dragon, you have to alter the battle plan just slightly to accommodate (the Wonder Bird is the equivalent of half of a multi-area Psynergy). This can be done easily by using a single-target Psynergy, such as Spire or Heat Wave). Golden Sun: Dark Dawn In Dark Dawn, it is a rare drop item again. This time, however, it is found after beating the game within Crossbone Isle, dropped by the Great Dragons. However, while an RNG method has not been found to work, using a Mercury Djinn increases your chances.Try your best! Do not give up! Etymology Tisiphone is the name of two figures in Greek mythology: the first, one of the Furies, was the sister of Alecto and Megaera. She was the one who punished crimes of murder. A myth recounts how Tisiphone fell in love with Cithaeron, and caused his death by snakebite, specifically, by one of the snakes from her head. Tisiphone was also the name of the daughter of Alcmaeon and Manto. Alcmaeon accidentally left his children, Tisiphone and Amphilochus, with Creon. Creon's wife sold Tisiphone into slavery, envious of her beauty. She didn't realize that Tisiphone's purchaser was acting on behalf of her father. When Alcmaeon returned, he rescued his daughter and recovered his son. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Venus-based Unleash effects Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Weapons with four Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes